criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Playing a Dead Cop
Playing a Dead Cop is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 4th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 56th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe. Plot Following the route of weapon trafficking, Priya with the player went to Brussels to assist Dimitri and arrest a weapon traffickers. When they got to their positions, the team found Dimitri, shot in the head. The team spoke with his partner, Detective Frank Knight who told the team his last location. There the team found two more suspects, an Orphan from a previous investigation Dionísio, as well victim's boyfriend Kobe Maes. After a gaining first piece of the puzzle, the team back to their HQ in Iceland where Maya approaches them and said that they need to go to Peace Palace in Hague and stop riots there. Priya and the player rushed to the Peace Palace with the backup of local police where they successfully stopped the mob but discovered a new suspect, openly LEGION member Latif LaVey, who was instantly arrested. The team found that Frank, and the victim had a little fight in the Hague about arrests. As well, later the team discovered that the victim had a meeting with Axelle Jacobs, mayor of the city of Brussels, but also the player found handcuffs made of thorns with a note "Those are for you Dionisio". Dionisio said that Dimitri always monitored him, ever since his parents was murdered. Dionisio also mentioned that Dimitri was the one who caused it and that he needed to warn them before he opened a fire int he middle of the city. The team back to the Peace Palace where in the middle of making the next move in the investigation rocks flied towards the team. After situation was calmed, the attacker ends to be Kobe, who begged the player to not arrest him because he thought that they are actually the protesters and another LEGIONs. The team also revealed that Axelle had grudges against the victim who started to investigate into a deep secret of her life where she accidentally killer her father. After enough evidence are found, Kobe Maes, victim's boyfriend is arrested for the murder. After admitting the crime, he said that he went broke, in big debts and that he got a mail that he need to do one simple task. How he said that task was helping in weapon trafficking and he would receive $500000. Priya asked him, why he didn't report that, but he said that he needed that money and that no one was supposed to be hurt. He continued and said that while he watches for potential raid, he saw Dimitri who started a fight with him, in the next moment, he grabs a revolver and hit him. Dimitri was on his knees and then he shot him. Judge Andrich sentenced him to life imprisonment for weapon trafficking involvement and a murder. Post arrest, Tomi approached the player asking if they found anything about traffickers. Without the evidence they back to the Abandon Factory to find anything about the traffickers or at least weapons.After analyses of blueprint the team could find one crate of the illegal rifles and the informed the Brussels mayor about it. Meanwhile, Adolf asked the player for help about missing pages of Imperio Liber. They went to the prison to speak with Latif who just laugh saying that idiots like them will never found important sheets of Imperio Liber and that the should watch out because the Panther watches them. Adolf and the player searched a place where murder weapon was found and they found a messenger device who contained a small conversation between two unknown LEGIONs about "Operation Blackjack". After the events, Tomi decided to take the player to the restaurant in Amsterdam and meet them more. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'Victim']] * Dimitri Stalin (Shot in the head) Murder Weapon * Revolver [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Kobe Maes Suspects C112FKnight.png|Frank Knight DionisioSTES2.png|Dionisio KMaesSTE.png|Kobe Maes LatifLaVeySTE.png.png|Latif LaVey AJacobsSTE.png|Axelle Jacobs Quasi-Suspect(s) AWeberSTEQ.png|Adolf Weber FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer uses mouthwash. * The Killer drinks whiskey. * The Killer plays Chess. * The Killer has dandruff. * The Killer has bruises. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandon Factory (Clues. Victim's body, Wooden Crate, Smudged ID Card; Victim identified: Dimitri Stalin) *Examine Wooden Crate (Result: Victim's Badge) *Examine Smudged ID Card (Result: Name; New suspect: Frank Knight) *Speak with Frank Knight about the victim (Prerequisite: ID Card name recovered; New Crime Scene: Alley) *Investigate Alley (Prerequisite: Frank interrogated; Clues: Torn photo, pendant) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Examine Pendant (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Kobe Maes) *Question Dionisio about the picture (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Inform Kobe Maes about his boyfriend death (Prerequisite: Engraving recovered) *Analyze Victim's badge (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses mouthwash) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Peace Palace (Clues: Pile of junk, Torn poster, blueprint) *Examine Pile of junk (Result: Gun holder) *Examine Gun holder (Result: Initials) *Examine Torn Poster (Result: LEGION propaganda poster; New Suspect: Latif LaVey) *Examine Blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Arrest Latif LaVey (Prerequisite: LEGION's poster restored; Profile Updated: Latif drinks whiskey) *Question Frank what his gun holder doing in the Hague (Prerequisite: Initials recovered; Profile Updated. Frank uses mouthwash and drinks whiskey) *Analyze Blueprint (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays Chess; New Crime Scene: Destroyed Cars) *Investigate Destroyed Cars (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Clues: Pile of leaves, Agenda) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Handcuffs with thorns) *Examine Agenda (Result: Name; New Suspect: Axelle Jacobs) *Question Dionisio about the note (Prerequisite: Note found; Profile Updated: Dionisio drinks whiskey and plays Chess) *Question Axelle Jacobs about her agenda on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Axelle uses mouthwash and plays Chess) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Kobe about the attack on Priya (Profile Updated: Kobe uses mouthwash, drinks whiskey and plays Chess) *New Crime Scene: Yard *Investigate Yard (Clues: Slingshot, Target, Pile of dirt) *Examine Slingshot (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance (Result: Axelle's DNA) *Examine Target (Result: Victim's face) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Revolver cylinder) *Speak with Axelle about his DNA on the slingshot (Prerequisite: DNA found; Profile Update: Axelle uses mouthwash) *Question Latif about the target with a victim's face (Prerequisite: Victim's face recovered; Profile Updated: Latif plays Chess) *Analyze Revolver cylinder (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bins) *Investigate Bins (Result: Trash bag, Revolver) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Ice bag) *Analyze Revolver (15:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Revolver; Attribute: The Killer has dandruff) *Analyze Ice bag (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bruises) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 4! Reborn of Evil 4 *Investigate Abandon Factory (Clues: Torn blueprint) *See what Adolf wants *Speak with Latif about Imperio Liber's missing pages (Prerequisite: Adolf interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bins (Prerequisite: Latif interrogated; Clues: Locked device) *Examine Torn Blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Locked device (Result: Unlocked device) *Analyze Blueprint (06:00:00) *Analyze Unlocked device (03:00:00) *Investigate Destroyed Cars (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Clues: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate (Result: Opened Crate) *Examine Opened Crate (Result: Rifles) *Inform Mayor Jacobs about the illegal weapons (Prerequisite: Rifles found; Reward: Rifle) *Speak with the Chief about the conversaton (Prerequisite: Device analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)